Soulmates
by Fuad123
Summary: Max has been cheated by Dylan and is now single but when Fang imprints on max everything changes no wings MAJOR FAXNESS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry about the other story I delete it because I ran out of ideas and sorry if you guys like it well hears chapter 1 of my new story**

Max's POV

I woke to my alarm clock blasting I groaned. I look up to see the time it was 6:45. I was going to be late for school. I got took a quick shower threw on a pair of jeans and top. I ran downstairs to see my mom eating breakfast and I said "mom how come you did not wake me when my alarm was blasting loud for 30min!?" my mom said "well I am sorry I was busy with stuff and plus I thought you were awake" I groaned and grab 2 granola bars and left. I walked to school when I walk in guess what saw my boyfriend Dylan shoving his toungue down Lissa the whore/slut of the school mouth. I stormed right up to him and said "we are through" and slap him across the face and I turned and ran away I heard Dylan say "max wait up I can explain!" but did not want to hear so I ran faster to my first period since I was late anyway. I walked in and slammed the door and everyone look at me I just glared at them and sat down while also putting my head down. My teacher did not even bother to ask he just shrugs and continues to teach. When class was over I ran again because I could still feel tears until I knock into someone Fang walker.

**I will update in one week or two because I might go to ocean city next week and plus school. Pls review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and just wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed my story. So got so happy that I just wanted to update today the first day of school**

Fang's POV

So I was just walking out of my first period class alone I didn't have any friends since I am werewolf and have a temper problem. I was just strolling down the hall to my locker when this girl bumps into me hard and fell and look up at her. I felt this tingle sensation to protect, love, care for her forever and that's when I knew Imprinted. Well anyway I help her up and then I just kissed her. At first she didn't do anything then she wraps her arms around my neck and kissed back. But then she pulled away and dashed off. At first I was hurt and then I just ran after her but I could find her anywhere in the school. So I just decided to try and find her after school. Well as school the day went on and on till finally it was the end of the day. So I started to look and look until found her at her locker I walk up to her and said "Hi my names Fang Walker and I am sorry about earlier I did not know what came over me oh and what's your name?" then she said "my name is max and I didn't mind it kind of feel right so do you want to hang out sometime?" then I said "sure I would like that a lot"

**So please review and thanks again to all you and to those of you who are reading my story. PM me if you have any ideas I would love that and I just might add them to the story. So thanks bye! :)** **So see you sometimes this week or next! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys well just wanted to thank you to all who reviewed this story! Well here's chapter 3 (pls review) sorry if it is fast I uh kind of pre wrote this chapter before I got the review saying it's too fast**

Max's POV

Well I cannot believe he kissed me and then I just ask him if he wanted to hangout sometime but for some reason it felt great. It was like my soul was pulling him to me like he was the one but in other case my soulmate and I trusted it. Well then Fang said "Sure can I have your number? So I can call you up some time to you know hangout."

"Sure" I said so then I wrote down my number and gave to him then I did the most unexpected thing I kissed him on the cheek and then said "Bye Fang"

Fang's POV

I can't not believe she said sure and gave me her number. I was so excited that I was jumping around until I saw Dylan glaring at me mouthing the words "She is mine" but then got so angry that I just went straight up to him and punch him straight in the face then I started to tremble. So I ran outside into the forest outside and phased. (By the way max doesn't know that Fang is a werewolf and the imprint stuff) I just started to run faster and faster so I cannot turn around and kill Dylan.

Until I stumble upon a meadow and calmed down. So I just ran home then phased back and just went to my bedroom and felt into a deep sleep.

**Well that's the end of the chapter for today I will update again sometime this week or weekend. Probably Saturday Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I am back, I am so sorry I was just so busy with school and stuff that I forgot I am sorry I hope you forgive me!**

Dylan's POV

As I was walking down the hall I saw max kiss another boy and then they talked. I glared at the guy and mouthed "She mine" then the guy got angry and walk right up to me and punched me in the face hard.I decide that I would just leave it alone and hook up with lissa. So I saw her down hall and I pushed in the closet and you should know what happen next. Let's just say things got pretty heated. (Sorry Dylan's POV was short I was running out of ideas for his pov)

Max's POV

As I was walking home I was thinking about fang I decide to call him up when I got home. When I got home my mom's car was not in the driveway. So I figure she went to work. I took out my key and open the door then I ran upstairs took a quick shower since I was sweating from the hot sun.

I threw on some sweats. I hope onto bed and grabbed my iPhone 5 and dial fangs number. I heard it ring a few times then it went to voicemail. So I decide to just talk to him at school tomorrow since he was not picking up. I went down and I made pasta for 1 and sat down turned on to TV and flipped through the channels then I saw the new all-star movie swindle and put it on. After a while I started to get tired and fell asleep with the pasta bowl still in my hands.

Fang's POV

Well I woke up the next morning checked my phone and saw a missed call from max. I looked at the time and it was 6:45 so I hurried up and shower changed and caught the bus to school. When I got there I waited by max's locker. I saw her coming down hall so I yelled "Max!" she looked up and sprinted to me and put her arms around me and said "Hello Fang why did you miss my call yesterday I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night at yogi berry"

Then I said "sorry I fell asleep and I would love to go with you on a date and I will pick you up at 7pm" then I kissed her on the cheek but she turned her head and it ended up a kiss on the lips. So then pulled back and smiled then ran to class since it was starting in 5min. so the day went on and on until it was 6:45.

**So that is it for this time. Pm me if you have any ideas for what's going to happen on the date. Please review bye I will update prob next weekend after Halloween. Oh and Happy Halloween to all my followers!**


End file.
